Recently, miniaturizing portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile telephone, and portable information terminals for better mobility is desired. However, there is a preference for large display portions and operation parts for increased information volume, and improved viewability and operability.
To this end, progress is being made in the development of folding type flexible devices including foldable flexible display (see PTL 1).
PTL 1 describes a display device with a display portion including first and second foldable regions as a folding type flexible device.
The display portion including a display panel, support panels arranged on at least the display surface side of the display panel or the opposing surface side, and a connecting member arranged between the display panel and support panel and fixed respectively to each.
The display portion includes low flexibility regions and a high flexibility region, and the support panels are only provided in the low flexibility regions. Thus, the connecting member, in a high flexibility region acting as a hinge part (folding part), is exposed between the support panels arranged in the low flexibility regions interposing the high flexibility region.
The display device further includes a detecting unit to detect when the display portion is in a folded state and supply folded signals. In the second region of the display portion in a folded state, the display device displays images containing a dark grayscale lower in power consumption than in a case displaying another image. The detecting unit including a mark arranged in the vicinity of the display portion to detect when the display portion is in a folded state, and a sensor to detect the mark.
PTL 1 describes using a magnetic sensor for the sensor and magnets for the mark, thereby to identify the mark, and use the magnetic force of the magnets to hold the display device in a folded state.